


Time Stands Still and It's Only Us

by damnedifyoudo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedifyoudo/pseuds/damnedifyoudo
Summary: Just some self-indulgent Buddie fluff.It was a bad day at work and Eddie is in need of comfort. Buck is more than willing to provide that to him.





	Time Stands Still and It's Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from "Strangers" by the Jonas Brothers don't @ me

It had been a terrible shift to say the least.

Buck had only been back for 3 weeks and already he had been put in more danger than he ever should be. It took everything in Eddie (and maybe a little bit of Hen and Chimney holding him back) to not run back into that burning building and get his best friend.

Buck is fine, thank God, but that 30 seconds between half of the house collapsing and Buck finally emerging with the small boy he was looking for were agonizing. Eddie could barely breathe. Fortunately, Hen and Chimney said nothing to him about this.

As soon as Buck handed the boy off to Hen, Eddie rushed up and wrapped him in a hug without thinking about where they were. Buck was startled at first, but soon hugged Eddie back, gripping him just as tight.

“I’m okay, Eds,” Buck said softly into Eddie’s neck.

Eddie pulled back slightly, keeping his hands on Buck’s waist as he gave him a once over, concern evident in his expression.

“Eddie,” Buck said to get his attention. He looked up, and Buck was smiling at him. “I’m fine,” Buck said, moving his right hand on top of Eddie’s left hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

Eddie couldn’t bring himself to speak, he just nodded and finally released Buck from his grip. Buck gave his shoulder a squeeze before walking away, behind him revealing Bobby with an all-knowing look on his face.

It was no secret that Buck and Eddie had grown closer since the tsunami. They were best friends and it just so happened that said best friend and his own son had gone through a traumatic experience together, so it made sense for the three of them to be spending more time together and growing closer right?

Well, it was that, but it was also more than that, not that Eddie would admit that to anybody, even if he was pretty damn sure both Bobby and his abuela knew what he was thinking at all times in regard to Buck.

When that wonderful hero of a woman had placed Christopher in his arms and he looked over at Buck’s relieved face, that’s when he knew. He was head-over-heels in love with his best fucking friend and he honestly had no idea what to do with that information.

So, he didn’t do anything really, except for touching Buck a lot more frequently, which thankfully Buck didn’t seem to mind. Eddie was just scared shitless of losing him and felt comforted by physically feeling Buck was there. It grounded him. And it wasn’t anything _too _crazy, he might just pat Buck on the shoulder more often and his touches might linger a little bit.

The hands on the waist thing? He genuinely didn’t mean to do that, but again Buck didn’t seem to mind. He also didn’t protest when Eddie insisted that Buck come home with him to see Christopher, as he knew Buck would probably need it. Buck didn’t need to know that Eddie’s intentions were a little more selfish.

Turns out Carla already had Christopher in bed by the time they got back, but Eddie insisted Buck stay the night. He surprised himself though, when Buck started to walk into the guest room.

“No.”

Buck stopped and turned around to face Eddie. “No?”

Eddie’s eyes widened, realizing what he had just said.

Buck frowned, confused at his best friend’s actions. “Eddie? What do you mean ‘no’? Am I not allowed to go to bed now, after the day we’ve had?”

Eddie shook his head. “No, that’s not what I meant. Just…”

Buck cocked his eyebrow. “Just what, Eddie? What’s wrong?”

Eddie averted his gaze, trying not to let Buck see the emotion in his eyes. “Can you stay with me? Please, Evan.”

Buck’s face softened. “Oh. Yeah, of course, _Edmundo,_” he teased lightly.

At that, Eddie realized he had called Buck by his first name. He blushed slightly. “I’m being vulnerable and you’re making fun of me?”

“Only because I care,” Buck said, motioning towards Eddie’s bedroom door.

Eddie smiled slightly and walked into his bedroom, Buck following close behind him. They both got into bed, Buck immediately wrapping his arms around Eddie and bringing him close.

“Thanks,” Eddie said softly, breathing Buck in. He smelled amazing, even after the day they had had. “You’re okay with this?”

Buck responded first by gently running his fingers up Eddie’s side. “Of course I am. You need me, so I’m here.” He pulled away slightly so he could look Eddie in the eyes. “Oh, and I love you.”

Eddie stopped breathing for a second before answering. “You do?”

Buck laughed lightly. “Of course I do, stupid. How could I not? After all you’ve done for me?”

Eddie didn’t know how to respond so he just stared at Buck in wonder.

“Tell me to stop if you want, okay?” Buck said. Eddie was confused at first, but then Buck was slowly leaning in and Eddie couldn’t believe this was happening.

Slowly, Buck pressed a sweet kiss to Eddie’s lips. Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut as he drank Buck in, not taking long to respond. He brought his hand up to cradle Buck’s neck, pulling him closer and taking a breath in before pulling back and leaning his forehead against Buck’s.

“Wow,” Eddie said, sucking in another breath.

Buck smiled. “God, I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”

Eddie smiled back at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah-“ Buck barely got to say before Eddie’s lips were on his again.

They kissed for a minute before Eddie pulled away again, leaving Buck with another megawatt smile. “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.”

“I love you too, Evan.”

Buck blushed. “Oh. Good. I’m glad,” he said, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s temple before pulling him closer again and settling in.

Eddie snuggled closer to Buck and closed his eyes. This was the happiest he’d ever been.

~~**~~

Eddie blinked his eyes open slowly, taking in the morning light. As he began to wake up, he felt a warm body pressed against his and remembered the events of the previous night.

Buck loved him. He loved Buck. They _kissed. _

Which meant he could wake Buck up the way he had dreamed of doing for far too long.

Buck had somehow ended up on his stomach, his arm draped across Eddie’s waist and the other sprawled out on the other side of the bed. Eddie slowly took himself out of Buck’s hold to begin peppering light kisses up Buck’s spine.

Once he got up to Buck’s shoulder blades, Buck stirred. “That tickles.”

Eddie smiled, kissing the back of Buck’s neck and then the side of his neck. Buck shivered before moving his head and looking up at Eddie.

“Good morning, mi cariño,” Eddie said, not able to keep the smile off his face. He could say that now, shower Buck with terms of endearment. 

Buck smiled back, turning over completely so he was on his back. “Hi, baby,” he said softly, brining a hand up to caress Eddie’s cheek, before moving the same hand to the back of Eddie’s neck and bringing him in for a kiss.

Eddie didn’t know about Buck, but there was no way he was going to stop kissing this man for the next several minutes. So he didn’t.

After about 5 minutes of languidly kissing, Buck finally pulled away. Both men were breathless and so wrapped up in each other, they didn’t notice the door opening slightly.

“God, I love you so much,” Buck said, leaning his forehead against Eddie’s.

“I love you too, mi vida,” Eddie responded.

“I love you guys too, but can you make me breakfast? I’m hungry,” Christopher said, peeking his head through the doorway.

Both Eddie and Buck’s heads whipped around, surprised to see Christopher standing there. Eddie immediately got up and went to him. “Buddy, are you okay with this? Me and Buck being together?”

Christopher looked at Eddie liked he had just asked him to explain something obvious. “Of course, Daddy, I already knew you guys loved each other. And you both love me, and I love you guys. But really, can we have breakfast?”

Eddie smiled and hugged his son, relived. He kissed the top of his head before letting him go. “Yeah, buddy, let’s get some breakfast.”

Christopher started walking out to the kitchen. Eddie looked back at Buck, who was beaming at him. He held out his hand in silent invitation, and Buck got up and laced their fingers together before they followed Christopher out.

Okay, Eddie was wrong last night. _This _was the happiest he had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there I wrote this instead of going to sleep cause I couldn't get this thought out of my head. hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @eddiediaz-buckley


End file.
